Family Affairs
by Are We Human
Summary: Sequel to At 'Home With The Masters Of Horror'. Freddy and Nancy are engaged and happy. Well, they are untill an unexpected family member comes to visit. Freddy and Nancy go to Hollywood! Rated 'T' for strong language and gore. FINALLY UPDATED! ENJOY!
1. 1428 Elm Street

Nobody even dared visit 1428 Elm Street anymore. A lot of people had claimed that it was haunted or something, but other people just thought it was really eery and just.. didn't like it. Children hardly ever visited the house in their dreams anymore, untill that one fateful night.

Holly had suddenly found herself at the house. She didn't know how, but she knew she was there. Her parents had told her not to go there, but Holly had always been just a bit curious. Now though, the house loomed before her, and she felt a shiver down her spine. She didn't think she would ever beable to pluck up the courage to actually go inside.

Holly gasped suddenly and turned around. A couple of kids in white clothing were playing jump rope and singing a song.. Holly couldn't quite make it out, though. She walked past them, keeping her distance, and found herself actually entering the house that she had always feared.

She'd always acted like she didn't fear the house; her friends did, and Holly supposed she did aswell, but she tried awfully hard not to show it. Now though she was terrified as she stepped foot into the house that her mother had told her to stay away from.

For a moment, everything seemed fine. Holly relaxed; why had she been so tense before? There was nothing to be afraid of. It was just some old abandoned hole of a house..

"I wouldn't go saying that about _my _place."

Holly jumped and spun around. Her heart sank. A tall man wearing dirty brown hat red and green sweater came walking slowly towards her. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor boards and laughed cruelly at her.

"Hey, Holly. Shouldn't you be in _bed _right now?" The man said, and Holly was horrified to see that he was wearing some sort of claw on one of his hands. Holly stood frozen for a moment and the man seemed to be getting even more impatient. "Okay, come on, clear out! I've been working all day and I need my sleep." He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Holly was shaking, her heart pounding in her ears. She stepped back and tripped up, falling flat on her back. Wheezing, Holly tried to get up again but found that the man had her cornered. He came into the light and Holly saw his face. She couldn't hold back the tears.

The man groaned as Holly began to scream. "Okay, I asked you _nicely,_" He said, as Holly got up. He then lunged at her but Holly tried to run. Unfortunately, the room was so dark that she couldn't see, and so she ran straight into the wall.

The man stood over her and smirked. "Okay, Holly. Bye bye, now." He said, and began hacking her to bits.

x

A while later, Freddy returned to his bedroom to find Nancy sitting up in their bed, staring at him. Freddy knew she was half asleep and so he climbed back into bed and turned off the light. "Another one?" Nancy whispered, rolling her eyes in the darkness.

"Yeah," Freddy yawned, "But I dealt with her. Go back to sleep."

Nancy shrugged and lay down to sleep.

There were no further interuptions that night.


	2. News For Nancy

**Hope you enjoyed that little 'epilogue' thing. New chapter ;) **

x

Nancy woke up around mid-morning. She glanced outside and noticed that Freddy was taken out the trash. Heaving a deep sigh, Nancy rose and got dressed before heading downstairs. Freddy was in the kitchen when she got there, eating a tub of maggots. "Hey," He said absently through a mouthfull of maggots.

"What are you doing up so early?" Nancy enquired suspiciously as she sat down at the table, crossing her legs and folding her arms.

"_More _kids," Freddy grunted, rolling his eyes, "I just took them out with the trash before. S'ok now."

"Uh, maybe we should think about moving back to the real world?" Nancy suggested, "These kids are getting so annoying! Invading our privacy like this!" She scowled and fell silent for a moment. Freddy relaxed, glad that she had shut up for once. It was then that she came back at him with: "I really wish you'd get that air conditioning fixed."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Freddy exclaimed, lashing out at the wall with his claw.

"_You promised!" _Nancy yelled at him, yanking his claw off and throwing it in the trash. When Freddy objected to this and tried to get it back, Nancy stood in his way. "No! You fucking promised me, Krueger!" She glared at him. "_Get it fixed - or else._"

Freddy eyed his claw sitting there in the trash and nodded.

Nancy smiled triumphantly. "Good. So, why don't you - ?" She paused, hearing the phone ring. "Hang on a sec," She muttered, going to get it. "Hello, Nancy Thompson here, heroine of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, good looking brunnette, DOESN'T sign autographs.." She stopped boasting about herself for one moment and listened intently. "Oh! My god? _Really? _You mean he asked for me in _person?_" She squealed with delight, "_Oh! My! God! I'll be in touch!" _

Nancy slammed the phone down and began to jump up and down. Freddy was seriously alarmed. "Uh, are you feeling all right, honey?" He enquired nervously, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder.

When he did this, Nancy wheeled around and he cried out in surprise. "Freddy! That was.." She thought for a moment, "..Some guy who works with Wes! He wants me _back, _Freddy!"

Freddy raised his eyebrows at her. "Uh, Nancy, I know you and Wes went out once for some candle lit dinner, but you've gotta stop living in the past.."

"No, you moron! He wants me back for a _new movie!"_ Nancy could hardly contain her excitement. She bounced up and down on the spot and leapt into his arms, causing the both of them to collapse onto the kitchen floor. "Can you _imagine, _Freddy? Me, in the spotlight again! And it's been so long.."

"Uh, hello?" Freddy muttered, pushing her off of him. Then, he suddenly thought of something. "Uh, Nance? Why didn't Wes ask for me?"

Nancy stared at him. "Umm.." She winced, "Maybe he's looking for a _new _Freddy? I mean, no offense Freddy but you are getting a little old for the part." She smiled at him and Freddy scowled at her when she turned her back on him. "But god, Freddy! Me, back in the movies! You know, I should never have given it up. It's like.."

"Yeah, yeah," Freddy grumbled, "So what about Robert? Wouldn't he like to have me back as Freddy?"

"I don't know," Nancy said, slightly irritated, "But they're filming this new Nightmare movie in Los Angeles! That's right, honey. I'm going to _Hollywood!"_

She stood there beaming at him. "Uh.. so do I get to go?" Freddy asked.

"Probably," Nancy said, thinking about it, "I have to start packing! They want me there by next week to start filming!" She was about to go upstairs when there was a knock at the door.

Rolling his eyes, Freddy went to get it. He was horrified when he opened the door. There, standing before him, was his daughter Katherine, or Maggie as she preferred to call herself.

"Hey, dad," Maggie said coolly, and Freddy saw that she was holding a suitcase in her left hand. Maggie craned her neck and glanced over Freddy's shoulder at Nancy. She smirked. "Have I come at an inappropriate time?"


	3. Hello Daddy

**Okay, chapters are a little short right now but I will make them longer. Promise ;)**

x

Freddy stared at her, horrified. Maggie merely snorted and dragged her suitcase into the house. "Well, you certainly have a nice place here," She remarked, glancing around. She then turned to Nancy. "So Dad, aren't you gonna introduce me to..?"

"Nancy," Nancy said coldly, folding her arms.

Freddy stared at both of them in aghast. "Uh, yeah. Nance, this is my daughter, Katherine.." He looked at Maggie, "Katherine, this is my soon-to-be-spouse Nancy."

"Oh _really?_" Maggie glanced at Nancy in disdain and dumped her suitcase along with some bags by the staircase. "So, you guys been together long?" She enquired breezily, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Uh, just a few months," Freddy said lowly. He glanced uncertainly at Nancy, who motioned for him to do something. The fact that she was wearing a huge frown worried Freddy so he decided to snap into action. "Um, Kat? I can't help but notice that you've brought your.. baggage, with you."

Maggie stared at him blankly for a moment and laughed. "Oh, that? Yeah, I thought i'd stay with you for a while." She beamed at him, and Nancy's jaw dropped. Maggie stared around at them uncertainly. "That _is _okay, isn't it?"

Freddy sighed and tried to pretend that he hadn't seen Nancy mouthing the word: _"No" _to him before turning back to his daughter. "Sure it's okay, Kat! Of course you can stay." He winked at her and Maggie grinned.

"So uh, you're Freddy's daughter?" Nancy said loftily, moving to Freddy's side. "Weird, I've never heard of you _before._" She growled the last word and glared at Freddy.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course. Didn't you ever see _Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare?_" She snorted at Nancy and then stood up. "So, where will _I _be sleeping? The house seems pretty big to me."

"Umm.." Freddy shifted on the spot uncomfortably, knowing that Nancy's eyes were on him, "I'll show you. C'mon, Kat.." He muttered, going upstairs with Maggie, but not before noticing Nancy who was standing rooted to the spot, glancing at him in horror. She stole a horrified look at him before shaking her head in disgust and turning away from him.

Freddy sighed, knowing that he couldn't very well tell his own daughter that she couldn't stay. Then, he followed Kat upstairs.

x

The very next morning, Freddy woke up to find Nancy already packing her things. "Nancy, it's not untill next week," He moaned, irritated that he'd been woken up so early in the morning.

"Yes, but I want to be ready, don't I?" Nancy tutted impatiently at him and carried on packing her suitcase. "And if you want to come with me, Freddy, you'd better start packing aswell." She suddenly threw a filthy look at him, "Unless you'd rather stay here with your precious daughter."

Freddy rolled his eyes. "I tried to talk to you about that last night but you completely ignored me!" He tried to explain to her, "Listen, she's -"

"You _never _told me you had a daughter, Freddy," Nancy said fiercely, her eyes blazing, "So now I get to be a step-mom? I'm too _young _for that!" She whined.

Freddy blinked at her. "Aren't you thirty two?" He said.

Nancy sighed at him. "Okay, so I'm old enough to be a step-mom. How old is dear _Katherine, _huh?" She questioned him.

Freddy tried to remember. "I think she's.. your age.. maybe a bit younger," He said, and Nancy cringed.

"Oh god, my own step-daughter will be _my _age." Nancy said lowly, "How depressing.."

"Cheer up, Hollywood awaits," Freddy grinned, "I thought you were all excited about it anyway. What's the part, exactly?"

Nancy thought about it. "Well, it's not exactly a part.." She began, turning away from him.

Freddy was confused. "What the hell is it, then?"

"Well.." Nancy sighed, "It's more of a.. cameo, then a part."

Freddy sat up. "So, you're telling me that Wes wants you to do a fucking cameo for his movie?" He exclaimed, "Nancy! A _cameo?_ Why the hell bother?"

"Money, and a chance to revive my career," Nancy said absently, "Have you seen my shawl anywhere, Freddy?"

"But a _cameo _is like, saying a couple of words. You'll barely even be in the movie," Freddy insisted.

"_But _I get to visit the set _and _visit Hollywood," Nancy replied coolly, "And who wouldn't want to do that? Besides, we could do with more money around here. The only money _you're _earning at the moment is a few dollars from some of the kids you mutilate."

"Yes, but that's - _a living,_" Freddy murmered, "Look, if you want me to get a job I will, but you can't fly out to Los Angeles just to shoot a goddamn _cameo!"_

Nancy raised her eyebrows. "Why not? It's about time I got back into movies! Why can't you be more _supportive, _Freddy?" She scowled at him and left the room. Freddy stared after her, then shook his head and lay back down to sleep.


	4. Kitchen Encounters

**Haha. Some of my friends told me they thought this was like a drama. Well ok, it is.. but Freddy still rocks! And if you want to read a serious down-to-earth Freddy fic, go elsewhere. Also thanks again to everyone who reviewed AHWTMOH. Your comments and criticisms are most appreciated.**

x

For the next couple of days, Nancy spent seemingly every moment of her time either thinking or talking about Hollywood. If she wasn't doing that, she would be packing or re-packing whatever she had already packed. Freddy was getting rather sick of it, so one afternoon he attempted to talk to her about it.

"Of _course _i'm excited," Nancy snapped at him, "It's freaking _Hollywood, _Freddy,"

"What about the wedding?" Freddy argued, "What about _our _wedding? You're just going to postpone that untill it fits into _your _schedule?"

Nancy looked at him briefly then turned her attention back to what she was doing. "Um, yeah," She said bluntly, "Oh relax honey. We'll still have enough time to get hitched."

"Yeah right," Freddy muttered, "A fucking cameo, Nancy. A fucking cameo! Explain to me _again _why you're spending a ton of money on a flight to Hollywood to do a fucking cameo?" He added angrily, annoyed that she wasn't listening to him.

"Hey, listen," Nancy said, leaning in towards him, "If I pull this off, we'll be rich! No more idiots-claiming-that-we're-in-debt appearing at the door every Friday! It'll be _heaven, _Freddy. You just wait and see!"

"Uh, right," Freddy said, "And if it _isn't?_"

"Well, I'll probably scream and rip my own throat out somehow," Nancy mumbled, "And what about you? You don't appear to be up to much at the moment," She added pointedly, stirring her coffee with a spoon and smirking at him.

"I'm up to a lot, actually! I keep all those snivelling little brats outta' here, don't I?" Freddy growled and then muttered under his breath: _"Bitch.."_

Nancy gasped. "I heard that!" She cried, "Wow Freddy, you're so sexy when you're angry.."

"You know it, babe," Freddy grinned, and Nancy leaned in even closer to kiss him. However, the couple's romantic moment was shattered when Maggie came bounding down the stairs. "Uhm.." Freddy and Nancy straightened up and moved away from eachother.

Maggie's eyes widened. "_Oookayy.. _hey, when are you guys going away?" She enquired, helping herself to a carton of milk from the fridge, while Nancy looked on in horror. "Because I was wondering if I could go with you."

"Come on, Kat! We can only afford _two tickets,_" Freddy whined, slamming his fist down on the bench. "Jesus christ, _this _bitch is whining on about how she's gonna be rich and famous and now _you're _whining on about how you want to go to!"

Maggie sighed. "All right, then," She said resignedly, looking slightly upset. "I just thought it would be a great way for us to spend some quality time together, Dad. You know, just me, you.. and dear _Nancy." _She smiled and Nancy made a retching noise.

Freddy shrugged his shoulders. "Well.. okay. I guess it _would _be good to spend some time with you again." He said, "I'll try to get my hands on another plane ticket, Kat."

Maggie looked positively giddy at this, "Oh, wow, Dad! Thanks a bunch!" She squealed, hugging him. "Hey, this is gonna be _so cool! _Will we _really _be visting the set of _A Nightmare On Elm Street 219?_"

Freddy laughed weakly, "Oh.. I don't know about that, sweetheart." He croaked, as Nancy gave him a quick jab in his side.

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway!" Maggie hugged him once more and then pulled away, beaming, "Anyway, I have to go out for a while. I'll be back later." She smiled at them both before collecting her bag and leaving.

When Maggie had exited the kitchen through the back door, Nancy immidiately turned on Freddy. "You _what? _She is _not _coming with us!" She roared, closing in on him, teeth bared.

Freddy swallowed. He had forgotten how venemous she could be. "Listen honey, she won't be around that often! Hey, I'll send her sight-seeing so she won't be in our way." He proposed, and Nancy snorted.

"Ha! _My _way! _You're _not going to be around much while I'm filming," She shook her head at him, "But no, Freddy. She can't come with us! You know what? I can't believe I actually agreed to let _you _come," She sounded disgusted with him.

Freddy was extremely hurt by her comments. "Hey! _I'm _going to be around you 24/7. _I'm _Freddy, remember?" He exclaimed, "And if Wes doesn't want me back, I'll _make _him want me back." He grinned and began striking poses, "I'm the notorious Freddy! Who _wouldn't _want me back?"

"Yes, if that's what you think I won't go bursting your bubble," Nancy giggled and Freddy cast a furious look at her. "Besides, we're flying out tonight. Didn't I tell you?" She added, which surprised Freddy all the more.

"_Tonight? _I haven't even packed yet!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Well, you'd better make a start, then. And if you're stupid _precious daughter _Katherine is coming with us, she'd better start too!" Nancy growled, still quite furious that he'd allowed Maggie to go with them. "I'll be in the tub," She added in a dreamy voice before going upstairs.

Freddy stared after her, feeling dumb and stupid. God.. he wished Katherine had never come here. _Then _Nancy wouldn't be acting like a total bitch. He also wished that Wes hadn't desired Nancy to return in yet another Nightmare sequel. _That _was what had gotten them into this mess.


	5. Have A Nice Flight

It wasn't long untill Freddy found himself losing his patience. The three of them (Him, Kat and Nancy) were all at the airport. Freddy was argueing with some bozo who claimed that his passport had expired fourty years ago.

"Look, I'm not fucking stupid! Passports don't _expire,_" Freddy said in an aggressive tone, glaring at him, "Just let us on the fucking plane!"

"I'm sorry sir, but your passport is invalid," The guy told him, "And please don't lose your temper."

"I'll lose more than my temper you piece of -"

"Freddy!" Nancy hissed at him, then straightened up, smiling sweetly. "That's okay. My.. husband and I share a passport. He's just suffering from a bad case of _amnesia,_" She emphasised on the last word and Freddy's eyes snapped across to her. He scowled. "So, are you going to let us on the plane now?" She enquired, batting her eyelashes in a flirty manner at the man, just incase.

The man looked flattered, "Uh, yes, of course," He said hoarsely, "I'm sorry for the inconvienience I caused you. You booked first class tickets, am I right?" He tapped it into his computer and sent them on their way.

"Just so you know, if you ever do that again, I _will _kill you," Nancy said through gritted teeth, and Freddy was carefull to avoid her gaze, "Anyway, let's get something to eat before we board." Nancy continued huffily, stalking off ahead of them in search of a restaurant.

Freddy and Maggie shrugged at eachother and went after her. _She's really becoming a bitch, _Freddy thought bitterly to himself, _I hope she isn't always like this in Hollywood._

x

Finally, two hours later, all three of them found themselves sitting together on the plane. Freddy actually found himself enjoying the view; it was nice to beable to take a vacation to the real world again.

A steward suddenly approached them at their seats, "Excuse me, could I bring any of you anything at all?" He asked.

"Nope, we're all set," Freddy said politely, nodding at him. The steward nodded curtly back and had been about to leave them when Nancy suddenly piped up.

"Oh! Could I have one of those things you put on your.. eyes, when you want to go to sleep?" She asked, sounding hopefull, "And maybe something to eat? I threw up back at the airport.. damn those tacos!" She muttered.

"You mean a mask," Maggie snorted, and Nancy threw her a look of disgust, "I'd like a sprite please. And Dad, did you - ?"

"_No,_" Freddy said darkly, folding his arms and looking away from her. Maggie shrugged and said thanks to the steward who went to get their things. "You know, you guys are both acting like real madames." Freddy muttered after the steward left them.

Nancy opened her mouth in surprise, "Oh for god's sake Freddy, stop acting like an Englishman. You'll ruin this vacation for the both of us." She said unkindly, turning her nose up at him and rolling her eyes.

"But I wasn't acting like a -"

"Oh! Here he is," Nancy said, her eyes lighting up as the steward returned with their things, "And here's a tip for you," She said, handing him a dollar. "You know, you look too young to be a.. steward," She said, batting her eyelashes at him, "What's your number? Maybe we could get together some time. My relationship with my current boyfriend isn't going too well so you should get a call in a short while."

She winked at him and the steward blushed. "Well, well I - thank you, ma'am," He went bright red and Nancy laughed, still acting flirty with him. Nobody had noticed Freddy jump up from his seat and lunge at the surprised steward who was caught completely off guard.

"_Freddy!" _Nancy shrieked, trying to pull them apart, but the steward had apparently begun to fight back.

"_Let's just see who she chooses!" _The steward roared at Freddy, grabbing his hat, "_Aha! I have your hat! What 'chu gonna do about it? Huh? Huh?"_

"_She chooses me! Always me!" _Freddy yelled, tearing at the stewards hair untill he was bald, "_Bastard! Don't you dare ever flirt with my girlfriend again you fucker!"_

"_That's enough!" _Maggie screamed, pulling Nancy off of Freddy and Freddy off of the now bald steward. "Fuck's sake, Dad! Nancy! Steward guy..?" She glanced uncertainly at the bald steward and then shook her head, "What the fuck do you guys think you're doing! Grow the fuck up, will you?"

Nancy and Freddy grimaced, but nodded. "Fine," Nancy said solemly, taking her seat. The other passengers on the plane were glancing at them in aw untill Freddy told them to shut up and they looked away quickly. "You _fuck. _Why did you have to humiliate us infront of all these people?" Nancy hissed to Freddy, who clenched her hand and squeezed it tight, carefull to almost break the bones in it.

Nancy yelped and managed to free herself of his grasp, "Oh fuck off bitch! You _know _what you were doing. That's why I did that!" Freddy hissed back at her. Maggie couldn't do anything to help their situation. She just left them alone. Nothing more was said untill the plane touched down in Los Angeles.

_"Alllllriiighttyyy rooo folks! Welcome to Hoooollywooood! I'm your pilot, Captain Cap! Have a nice time, whether you're here for the drugs, street crime or the nice scenery, have a great time!" _The voice of the captain from the speakers boomed.

Freddy, Nancy and Maggie got off the plane, still not speaking to eachother. Nancy glared at Freddy, but he just stuck his tounge right out at her and smirked cruelly. "Fine.. come on, people. Let's get to our luxury hotel." She said, and with that, the three of them trudged off, none of them really that pleased to be there.


	6. Family Affairs

After what seemed like hours the gang finally found their 'luxury' hotel, but found to their disgust that it was hardly the lap of luxury. One of the beds broke when Freddy sat on it, which made Maggie roll around on the floor with laughter. Nancy however was not amused and complained to the front desk.

"_It's fucking madness! I'm a Hollywood star now! I should get the best room you have!" _She screamed at a startled receptionist, who was forced to call for the manager after Nancy reduced her to tears. Nancy rolled her eyes as the weedy looking manager approached her.

"May I help you, madame?" He enquired.

"Yeah, Point-Dexter. We'd like another room," Maggie chirped, smirking.

The manager glowered at her, then turned back to Nancy. "I'm sorry madame, but I don't think we've got anything else that would particularly interest you, judging by your views on the room we held for you already.." There was a dark look in his eyes that really pissed Nancy off.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll take the.. luxury suite, or whatever!" She said, feeling desperate now. She just wanted to go to bed.. jesus, she deserved it! Spending the day with Maggie was bad enough, and of course there was Freddy nagging on at her.

The manager eyed her suspiciously from behind his large spectacles. _Wow, what a bimbo, _he thought. "I'm sorry, but that room is reserved for the Ray family."

"What? The Ray's?" Freddy growled.

The manager nodded. "Yes, that's right. They're staying here for up to six months while Mr. Charles Ray works on his brand new movie." He explained, white Nancy and Freddy exchanged looks of horror, "Do you know eachother?"

"Oh, we know eachother all right," Nancy said, "When that bitch gets here.."

"Chucky! Will you fucking help me here?"

Nancy and Freddy spun round. Tiffany was dragging along a depressed-looking Glen who had seemingly soiled himself. Chucky was chatting up some whore outside of the hotel, so Tiffany had to get him and drag him inside aswell. When the Ray's came face-to-face with the Kruegers, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Freddy had to hold Nancy back as she made a quick grab for Tiffany's hair. "Don't do it, babe. You know they're not worth the trouble.." He glared at Tiffany, who was amazed at his attitude towards her. Last time they'd talked, they'd been friends.

"Uggh, you," Tiffany spat, glaring at Nancy and making a noise like an angry dog. "Chucky, you seen whose here?"

"What?" Chucky looked to where Tiffany was pointing and chuckled. "Oh.. uh, hey Freddy! Um, so.. no hard feelin's about, you know.. before?" He put on an innocent face but Freddy was definitely not amused. "Okay, I tried.." Chucky sighed, just as Freddy lunged at him and began trying to bite into his plastic head.

"What the _fucking hell?_" Maggie grabbed Freddy and pulled him off of Chucky, "Dad! You did this before! You promised not to do it again!" She glared at Freddy and let go of his sweater before surveying the family of dolls, taking them in. "Woah. What the hell happened here?"

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" Chucky growled angrily, giving her the finger. "Suck on that, bitch! Me 'n Freddy go way back, so fuck off!"

"Hey! Don't fucking tell my daughter to do that!" Freddy roared, laying his claw protectively over Maggie's shoulder.

"Well, well, well, this _is _a surprise. The Ray's and the Krueger's, all together. You never told us you had a _daughter, _Freddy," Tiffany snorted, her plastic face split in a malicious grin.

"Exactly the way I felt when I found out," Nancy murmered.

Tiffany turned to her. "I wasn't talking to _you, _bitch. And if it wasn't for the fact that I just got a manicure I would dig my nails into your skull!" She hissed at Nancy, who again lurched towards Tiffany, but Freddy held onto her. "Ha, having your dumb ugly husband fight your battles. You ugly bitch." Tiffany said.

"For your information, we're not married!" Nancy spat at her, then when the manager glanced at her questioningly she added, "But.. we are. I mean, we are married. Sorry, got a little ahead of myself there.." She giggled insanely, "Oh, fuck off, Tiffany! You and your murderous family!"

"Mummy, do we have to talk to these people?" Glen asked in his weird accent.

"No honey, we're going up to our room now," Tiffany said darkly, her eyes still locked on Freddy and Nancy. She stalked past the Krueger's with Glen and her luggage, smirking as she did so.

Chucky bounded over to the manager, who had to bend down to take a dollar bill from him. "There's a tip for ya, Gordo! Thanks for lettin' us stay here again, old friend." He added, grinning at 'Gordo' before hurrying off with his family.

"No problem, Mr. Ray! And - And thanks for not trying to kill me again!" Gordo called after Chucky, who nodded at him and winked before the family disappeared out of sight.

"Well, that sinks it. We're staying here," Nancy declared, before heading off back to their room.

"Are you nuts? D'you know what Chucky and Tiffany might try and do if we do stay here?" Freddy said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, "C'mon Nancy! There has to be another hotel around here somewhere!"

"Well, I'm not fucking walking anywhere anymore," Maggie said, stiffling a yawn, "I'm off to bed. You guys coming with me?"

Nancy nodded and followed her, feeling that she had new respect for Maggie now. Freddy glowered at the two of them. _Women, _he thought miserably, before trudging off up to their room.


	7. Okay So Here's The Plan

The next morning came and went, and during the afternoon Freddy, Nancy and Maggie lazed around the hotel for a while, sunbathing by the pool. Freddy preffered to stay in the shade, of course. While Maggie was having a dip in the pool, Nancy was dozing in a deckchair. Suddenly, her cell began to ring.

"Hello, Nancy Thompson," She said lazily, picking up. "Oh hey Wes!" She said brightly, and Freddy sat up, "Tommorow? Really? We just got here, and -" She paused, "Oh. Okay, then. Well, see you there!" She hung up.

"_What's _happening tommorow?" Freddy groaned, rolling his eyes, "I'm not going on another long walk to the studio! You'll have to go by yourself."

Nancy clicked her tounge impatiently at him, "You're so lazy, Freddy. You should really be out and about with me! You'll probably never get to come here again!" She remarked, "And why don't you try and get a tan? Can't you easily revert back to your human form anyway?"

"I could, but I won't," Freddy said gruffly, "I thought you liked me this way!" He added, astonished at her attitude.

Nancy laughed, "Yeah, sure I do. Anyway, whether you like it or not _I'm _going to visit Wes on the set tommorow and _you're _coming with me. Though we'd better make it quick tommorow.. we don't want those idiotic Ray's stalking us." She cast a venemous glare over Tiffany who was sitting at the opposite end of the pool. "Restrain me, Freddy.." Nancy hissed. When Freddy stared at her blankly, her hands curled into fists, "I said fucking restrain me!" She screamed, leaping up and knocking over the deckchair in the process.

Freddy restrained Nancy while Tiffany sat in her own deckchair, peering at them from behind her sunglasses. "They'd better not try and stalk us tommorow when we leave for the set," Tiffany said to Chucky, who was also sitting in a deckchair and holding a cocktail.

Chucky swallowed hard. "Yeah, I don' think Freddy's completely forgiven me for.. y'know.." He shifted uncomfortably and Tiffany glanced at him questioningly, causing him to scowl, "Face it Tiff! He's bigger and stronger than me! He'd rip me in half!"

"Oh Chucky, stop being modest. You know you're much better than him," Tiffany replied coolly, her eyes travelling towards Freddy's daughter, whom she'd only just met the previous night. "What a bitch. Insulting this family."

"Tell me about it!" Chucky mumbled, "Y'know, tonight I think Glen an' me should take one of those big butcher knives from the kitchen and -"

"_Chucky!" _Tiffany spat, "You know you're not allowed to do any killing while we're here!" She continued, and Chucky's face fell. "You promised, Chucky! I don't want you setting a bad example for Glen! Although after what you put him through recently.."

"Hey! He _wants _to be like his ole' dad," Chucky grinned, "Dont'cha, son?" He looked round at Glen who had just joined them, glancing expectantly at him, but Glen merely sniffed and moved as far away from Chucky as possible. Tiffany snorted and Chucky leaned back in his deck chair, huffing silently.

"The _Kruegers,_" Tiffany said tiredly, "I can't _believe _that jackass! Getting hitched with _that _ugly bitch?"

"C'mon, honey! I wanna relax here, I've gotta whole working day ahead of me tommorow!" Chucky moaned, objecting to her whining. Tiffany sulked about this for the rest of the time they were out there while Chucky went to fetch another cocktail from the bar.

"You need to get a little more excercise Freddy, build up your upper body a bit," Nancy was encouraging Freddy, who snorted.

"I'm not going to any fucking gym, Nancy," He barked, "So shut up, all right?"

"I'm only saying, if you want Wes to cast you in his new movie you're going to have to help things along a tad," Nancy retorted, running a hand through her long frizzy hair.

"Exactly dad, you've stopped going to the gym haven't you?" Maggie cut in, eyeing him sceptically, while Nancy's eyes snapped across to her and threw Maggie a cold look, "I really think you should try out. I mean, even Wes won't just _give _you the part.."

"Hey, that son of a bitch had just better -"

"It's getting too humid out here, I'm going back inside," Nancy declared, jumping up and leaving them. Freddy stared after her and let out a growl once she was gone.

"Cheer up, dad," Maggie said softly, but she was grinning, "I know she's a cold-hearted old bitch, but -"

"Maybe she's right, maybe I'd better do something with myself if I want Wes to give me the part," Freddy sighed, "And anyway, that's my part! I own Freddy! He. _is. _me." He went on, feeling frustrated at the prospect of not being able to be in the movie.

"Oh, I'm sick of you whining," Maggie grumbled, getting to her feet and stalking off. She didn't even look back. Freddy groaned and flopped back in his deck chair. Great. Fucking great. So now his own daughter was pissed at him? Wonderful.

Freddy looked across to see the Ray family eyeing him warily. He shot each of them a cold look in return and went after Maggie and Nancy. "Ha! What a jackass," Tiffany said, rolling her eyes as she sipped on her cocktail. Chucky said nothing but shrugged, barely listening.

x

The very next morning, Nancy and Freddy left the hotel for the studio. They had left Maggie to shop to her heart's content, Freddy having slipped her a wad of cash before departing with Nancy. "I hope she get's laid," Freddy thought bitterly to himself as he was dragged away by Nancy.

They managed to rent a car, but it was one of those cheap looking golf caddy's people purchase when they're on holiday. Freddy could bearly even steer it right, and Nancy kept complaining to him about it. "Stop it! You're going the wrong way!" She barked at him a few times, and soon Freddy began to lose his patience.

"Well, you drive the fucking thing!" He snapped, and so she did. Freddy was annoyed and embarressed when Nancy could drive the damn thing. They didn't speak untill they reached their destination.

"I'll do the talking, you keep quiet," Nancy said sternly as they entered through the double doors. They were shown the way to the set and Nancy was amazed. "Oh my god! Everything looks so _real."_

It did. There was her old house, right there, reincarnated infront of her. The set looked amazing, and she too would soon look dazzling once she slapped some make-up on. Wes had been talking on the phone but when he saw Nancy he stopped abruptly. "Call you back.." He mumbled, before rushing to greet her. "Nancy! Freddy! So great to see you guys!" He said happily, smiling at them.

"How ya' doin' Wes?" Freddy enquired, grinning broadly, "So.. nice movie set you got here. Which make-up artist do I get?" He looked round at some of the exceedingly beautiful young women wandering around the set and gawked at them for a few moments before Nancy gave him a quick shove.

Wes looked doubtful, "Uh, I didn't know you would be here, Freddy, and to be honest.." He bit his bottom lip, "I'm sorry, but we've already settled with a new Freddy. He tried out last night and we thought he was perfect. Sorry, old guy."

"Old guy!" Freddy said, infuriated with him, "I'm the best Freddy you could have! You know it's true, Wes! You cast this bitch, but without me the movie is incomplete!" There were tears burning in his eyes, "C'mon, you have to let me try out."

Wes considered but shook his head, "No, sorry Fred. But you can help us out on the set. I'll even add your name to the 'special thanks' list on the credits." He proposed, but Freddy made a noise of sheer disgust and walked off.

"So when will shooting start, Wes?" Nancy enquired, glancing at Freddy disapprovingly out of the corner of her eye.

"In a week or so, I just wanted you to be here so we could go over the script," Wes explained.

Nancy glanced at him. "Uh, Wes? It usually takes a lot longer than a week for me to memorize an entire script," She said with a weak laugh.

Wes nodded, "Well, start right now then. It's not _that _long. Like I said, this is the 219th Nightmare, we're getting pretty tired." With that he left her for a moment, returned with the script and then shoved it into Nancy's arms. "Be sure to have finished it by Monday next week." He said, and left her.

"God, the fucking _nerve _of that guy," Nancy said to herself, before shaking her head dismissively and going off to begin reading the script. Freddy was in a sulk as he stood by the set of the house.

"They've got the door completely wrong," He thought to himself, "And the windows? Get outta' here.."

"Oh, my lord! So it _is _true!"

Freddy spun round and found a young male facing him, jumping up and down excitedly. Not sure how to act, Freddy smiled nervously at him and held out his hand, but that just made the man even more jittery. "Okay, calm down, kid.."

"Oh, Freddy Krueger! Freddy! I love you, run away with me please!" The man was screaming now, clutching to Freddy's sweater and shaking him violently, "Freddy! I dream of you late at night! I picture your face when I make love to my wife! I want you, I _need _you!"

"So, you do, eh?" Freddy smirked, jeering at him, "Say, you work here, kid?"

"Oh, yes," The man said, batting his eyelashes at Freddy, "So if there's anything you need.."

"Well, come to think of it, there is." Freddy began, grinning broadly and cocking his head to the side, "I bet a smart kid like you could persuade Wes Craven to make me the star of this here movie. D'you think you could possibly do that for me, kid?"

The man considered. "Oh, I surely will! Oh, oh! Mr. Krueger!" He cried as Freddy began to walk away, "What will I get in return?"

Freddy was so horrified by the look on the kid's face as he spoke that he was momentarily speechless. "Uh, lot's of things.. just do it, kid." Freddy muttered, getting away from the psychopath but praying that the kid would land Freddy a role in the movie. After all, Freddy owned this movie. He owned the whole Nightmare series. Without him, the entire franchise would be incomplete.


	8. Thing's Are Looking Up

Freddy was forced to grow into the routine of getting up horridly early in the mornings to visit the studio with Nancy. The young boy who had been allover Freddy before (and Freddy could only presume that he was in his twenties) had been begging Wes to give Freddy back the lead. This had bothered Wes immensely and eventually he had fired the kid's ass. Oh, well. No bother.

One day when he had been wandering around the busy set, Freddy came across Nancy going over her lines with somebody. "Hello.." He said nervously, and Nancy and the man looked up at him. The guy looked a lot younger than Nancy, possibly in his late twenties. He was rather handsome, with hazel eyes and short fair hair.

"We're just going over our lines," Nancy said absently. "Carry on, Chris."

'Chris' looked uncomfortable at Freddy's presence but carried on reading, "'Nancy, do you believe what I'm telling you?'"

"'Yes Chris, I do,'" Nancy replied loudly and clearly. Hey, the bitch still had it.

"'So, what are we going to do?'" Chris said urgently, putting on some weird facial expression. "'Nobody believes us. And even after everything that's been going on lately..'"

"'We have to fight him ourselves,'" Nancy said, "'Nobody will believe us. We've got to face him and kill him before he kills anyone else..'" She stopped reading abruptly and threw the script to the side. "What a piece of shit."

"You're telling me," Chris groaned, rubbing his hand against his forehead, "Well, maybe the writers are just losing their touch with the whole Nightmare On Elm Street thing?"

"Well, they should be, there's been 219 fucking films already!" Freddy chipped in, smirking as Chris eyed him venemously. "So, you guys going to carry on reading, or are we all going to grab some lunch together?"

"Wait," Chris stood and glanced at Freddy curiously, "You're not..?"

Freddy grinned broadly at him, "Yeah, I am."

".._David Hasslehoff??"_

In a quick flash the smile was gone from Freddy's face.

"Umm, let's go," Nancy said. Freddy and Chris each took her arms from either side and the three of them strode off to find something to eat. Suddenly Freddy noticed someone that he was sure he'd seen before.

"Jesse!"

Nancy glanced at him, "What?"

"Jesse! That stupid little prick that _ruined _me in the second Nightmare!" Freddy growled through clenched teeth, "Well, then I came back in the third one and stuff, but still.. that son of a bitch owes me!"

He walked up to where the kid was loitering, "Hey kid, forget me, didja?"

The kid stared blankly at him. "Um, what?"

"It's me! Freddy!" Freddy growled, waving his claw menacingly at the young teen, "You didn't forget me, did you?"

"Um.. you might want to talk to my father. Maybe you mistook me for him." The kid said uncertainly, backing off.

"No, I'm sure it's you," Freddy said, feeling increasingly frustrated, "Jesse!"

The kid looked up as if he understood, "Ohh, you do mean my dad. Yeah, um, he's been having a bad divorce with my mom.. He said he'd be here. Oh, wait, there he is - Dad!"

Freddy turned. And wished he hadn't.

Jesse looked nothing like he had in 1985 (or whenever Nightmare 2 was set) he was old, fat, bald and wrinkled. And his clothes? Don't even get me started on those things.

"What's up, Bilbo?" Jesse enquired, lumbering towards them.

"This man said he knew you once," Bilbo explained, nodding at Freddy.

"Ahh.. well h-" He stopped and the colour drained from his face when he saw Freddy, "Oh, I - I didn't mean it! It was Lisa's idea! I divorced that bitch, or I am divorcing her right now as we speak! I'm sorry! I am! I -"

Jesse was suddenly gone in a puff of smoke.

"Mister, what did you do?" Bilbo cried, then ran off himself.

Freddy smirked at him, then realised something. "Wait, if it's 2099 now.. I think.. then how come Wes is still around?"

The entire movie cast and crew began to munble amongst themselves and then turned towards a shifty looking Wes Craven, who merely said: "May the force be with you," Before vanishing in a puff of smoke like Jesse.

"Great! Now we need a new director!" Someone yelled.

"And a new Freddy, the other guy filled out this morning. Said he didn't _want _to be part of such a dumbass movie." Someone else answered.

Freddy's eyes were suddenly wide. "I'll do it! I will! Me! Pick me!" He yelled, waving his arms around wildly.

"Robert, let Freddy be.. himself, goodness knows he's kept these movies going!" Nancy begged Robert Shaye, who shrugged and nodded, not giving a shit.

"Yes!" Freddy said quietly to himself. It was then that the weird kid that had been all over him before scuttled over to them.

"Freddy! I can't believe it! You're going to be in the movie.. and it's all thanks to me," He said, smiling and winking at Freddy.

"You didn't do anything!" Freddy growled at him.

"Even so, I am due payment mister."

Freddy then ran from the room screaming like a girl.

--

oo dear that was a bit sexist! but w/e :)


	9. Hitch Goes Beserk!

"Grrrr!"

"Oh no! Freddy's coming for me! Aaaargh!"

"_One, two, Freddy's comin' for -- _Wait, whose he coming for again?"

"_Me!"_

"Oh right, sorry Nancy! From the top -- _One, two --_"

"Ugh! Cut! Cut!"

Freddy and Nancy hung their heads and walked over to a fuming director, who's name was Sir Alfred Hitchcock. He was seriously angry that even after the 300129291 take they still hadn't been able to perfect the OPENING scene.

"It's that stupid little bitch, you know, one of the girls that's singing the song," Freddy explained, "She's doin' it all wrong damnit! Fire her ass!"

"Freddy, we talked about this, and I seriously think you should think about those anger management classes I suggested." Hitch said calmly, then turned to Nancy, "Now, my dear, what about the boy, your co-star. Craig, is it?"

"Chris," Nancy corrected him.

"Yes, Chris," Hitch said, "Well, I've decided that I would like Chris to be the new Freddy, and I would like you to be Nancy's sidekick."

This literally sent Freddy through the roof. "WHAT? BUT I'M FREDDY! ME!" He yelled, tugging violently at his sweater, "YOU CAN'T JUST REPLACE ME WITH THAT DUMBASS!" He calmed down a little, then had his revenge, "I saw your crappy movie Psycho. What the hell was up with that Marion Crane? And the camera shots were all wrong. How can you compare that piece of shit to a masterpiece like A Nightmare on Elm Street?"

Hitch got mad and slapped Freddy twice, "Don't you dare speak about my precious movies like that!" He screamed, slapping Freddy again. Suddenly he had a gun out and was pointing it at Freddy's head, "Nobody move! I say, nobody move, or the freak gets it!"

Freddy's heart raced as Hitch held the revolver right up against his head, "Oh, Hitch, no -!" Nancy began, but Hitch clicked his fingers and two random guards came out of nowhere and held her back, though she was still screaming and her arms were flailing about madly.

"Now, we finish this.." Hitch breathed in Freddy's ear.

SUDDENLY..!

A masked figure came out of nowhere like Zorro, landing ontop of Hitch. The revolver went off but luckily it hit Robert Shaye instead of Freddy. The figure was soon on Hitch. "You'll never take me alive damnit!" Hitch cried, but the masked hero soon gave him a quick thwack and he was out cold.

The figure stood up and took off their mask. It was Maggie! Well, I had to bring her back in this chapter didn't I? She'd been gone for way too long.

"Katharine! Oh, honey! You saved me!" Freddy cried, running to his daughter.

"Anything for my dear old dad," Maggie grinned, hugging Freddy back, "I wish I'd hit that bitch by accident while I was trying to save you though."

Freddy was at first confuzzled. Then Maggie indicated an utterly shocked Nancy and understood, "Oh, Katharine! That's your step-mommy. So stfu."

Maggie raised an eyebrow, "Oookay, Dad. How are things? D'you want me to assist you in taking Hitch down to the police station?"

"Oh, no," Freddy said quietly, a manic grin suddenly appearing on his face, "I'm.. going to deal with ole' Hitch in my own way." He reached out to Hitch with his claw and grinned, "We'll be in his office. I'm about to give this piece of shit a taste of his own medicine!"

Hitch suddenly woke up, "Ohh.. oh.. um. Well, Freddy, I'm sorry I spoke that way about your films. I'd like us to direct this movie together, but I would like to see Chris as Freddy and you as a different character for once. Is that all right with you, Freddy?"

Freddy glanced at him with a glum expression. "Go on, Freddums, you know you want to try something new!" Nancy encouraged him.

Freddy shrugged, "Ah, okay. What the hell. So when do we start?"

"We begin properly on monday. That's when I'll start shooting. This movie is gonna' be the shit, f0 shizzle." Hitch explained, giving Freddy and Nancy a thumbs up before departing to his office to do god knows what.

"Well, you're directing AND starring in the movie now Freddy," Nancy said. Her eyes widened as she checked her watch, "O-M-G! We have to get back to the hotel RIGHT NOW! I'm missing ER!"

And so, the Kruegers left the set and went home.

And my fingers are growing tired.. slowly, slowly.. they're paralysed, I can't move them.. goodbye.

_No offense _intended towards Alfred Hitchcock _or _his fans btw!

I love that guy.


	10. A Surprise Visit

Freddy arrived back at the hotel at around 9PM. As he entered the living area, he saw Chris and Nancy sitting on the couch, or rather Nancy was sprawled out on the couch whilst Chris was sitting next to her. Nancy had her legs up on his lap, which angered Freddy immidiately.

"What the fuck's going on here?" He demanded, walking up to them.

"We're rehearsing for tommorow," Nancy explained.

"Yeah, whatever," Freddy muttered, eyeing her suspiciously, "Just don't go cheatin' on me. Just 'cause you're my wife doesn't mean I won't hack you up."

Nancy stared at him. "Uh, Freddy, we're engaged.."

"Oh, right. Whatever!" Freddy growled, turning to stare at Maggie, who he had only just noticed was in the room with them, who was sitting in an armchair, her eyes fixed upon the television set. She appeared to be watching _Lost, _and this angered Freddy even more.

"Hey, what gives, Dad!" Maggie protested angrily as Freddy switched it off. However, she seemingly couldn't be assed moving to turn it back on again, and just sat there. "Where did you go? I haven't seen you since earlier, when I uh - oh yeah - saved your ass!"

"I didn't think I needed to tell _you _where I go during the evenings," Freddy muttered sarcastically to her.

"But you need to tell _me!" _Nancy piped up angrily, sitting up now. Freddy turned to stare at her and couldn't be bothered to make up an excuse. Besides, he'd only been walking down Sunset Boulevard. What was the harm in that? Well, he _had _car-jacked someone and spent a few delightful hours picking up prostitutes, but apart from that.. what was he getting all this shit for?

"Oh yeah," He mumbled feebly after a moment, "Well, I thought you were so involved in this now that I didn't need to be around while you and Chris were rehearsing."

Nancy raised an eyebrow at him but before an arguement could break out the door swung open and there stood Jason, Samara, and Michael Myers. Freddy stared at them, his eyes wide, whilst Nancy went completely mad and jumped up, screaming insanely as she ran to Samara, hugging her.

"Thanks a lot for making my ears bleed there, Nance," Freddy groaned, sticking one of his knives into his ear.

"Where the heck have you been? I thought you'd be here earlier than this!" Nancy enquired, ignoring him.

Freddy, who hadn't known that Samara and company would be coming until now, turned on Nancy, "Did you perhaps neglect to tell me of this, Nancy? So, before when I wouldn't tell you where I'd been, that was bad, but now you're not telling me when people swing by? Yeah, hypocrite."

"Oh, shut up," Nancy snapped, "Sam, Jason, Michael, this is my new co-star, Chris," Nancy said, introducing them. Chris stood up quickly and, looking at these newcomers, most of them masked, with a look of horror, gave Nancy a fleeting look of shock before storming out of the room. "Oh, well.. you'll probably see him later." Nancy carried on, smiling sweetly at them. "And here's Freddy and, his daughter, Maggie..."

"Her name's Katherine, and uh, hey, guys.." Freddy muttered uncomfortably, recieving hugs from all of them. "So, you guys came to see me in action, huh? Came to see my big movie? Y'know I'm directing it and shit aswell. Well, that Hitchcock guy is helping out, but I'm the brains behind --"

"_Actually,_ we're also here to see Nancy in her comeback role," Samara explained, which almost sent Freddy through the roof, "And this Chris guy.. is he really playing Freddy?"

"Yeah! I think he's gonna do great," Nancy said happily, and Freddy began to make retching noises from behind which she did her best to ignore.

"That dumb kid could never play me, but that's okay! 'Cuz I'm gonna be the best victim I can be." Freddy said proudly, and Nancy started to giggle. "What? What's so funny?" He enquired, annoyed.

"You're playing a female character and you also get killed about twenty minutes into the movie. Or did Hitch neglect to tell you that?" Nancy explained and, satisfied with the look of fleeting horror etched across Freddy's face, took Samara's arm, "I'll show you guys to your rooms. I managed to get us joining hotel rooms! It's so good to see you all again."

And with that, she left with Samara, Jason and Michael, leaving Freddy standing there, wanting to sink right through the floor and never be seen again. He took off his hat and threw it down, then stormed across the room to the couch and sat down. Maggie watched him, a grin tugging at her lips.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Freddy exclaimed, but Maggie just chuckled.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you haven't changed since the last time we saw eachother," She said, and leaving him sitting there, she stood up and went off to bed.


End file.
